


Bonds and Steel

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto One-Shots! [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: A small one-shot featuring SasuTen





	Bonds and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> So just a quick disclaimer, I brought this fic over from my old fanfiction.net account. This was for Sasuke week 2018 and I hope you enjoy it!

It's always strange, how life pans out the way that it does. For Tenten, one minute you're a genin, and you've been put on a team with Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. The next minute?  _You're now the wife of none other, than Sasuke Uchiha himself_. What a strange pair if anyone could call it that! She wasn't shy about it, it was an odd duo, but I think that's why they both liked the appeal so much.

Sasuke was aloof, harsh, preferred to do things his way. Tenten was excitable, a team player, and intuitive. How in the hell do you make a love match out of these two?

 _Lots of hours sparring with katanas_ …

After the war, Sasuke's outlet of relieving stress, came from random spars with the brunette while he was still under the thumb of Konoha's officials. There were  _many_ , hours clocked in of pent of frustration. Yet it helped the both of them, ironically enough. She figures it was possibly all the clanging coupled by the sheer refusal of either to back down. Those two things have a way of mending together in an oddly beautiful fashion, and their relationship soon followed.

Later on it wasn't just spars, they would chat in the woods. Sometimes they would dine together as well. It did not take long for the others to take notice about their little rendezvous either. Ino and Sakura flocked to her with questions like a moth to a flame. Naruto, Lee, and Neji took it upon herself to act as her brothers towards Sasuke. Well- mostly Neji and Lee, Naruto was just company…

All the while, it just gave them more fuel for spars and conversation. There was one thing she had to give props to the rogue Uchiha about. He was surprisingly humble when it mattered the most. He wasn't never keen on being flashy or extravagant as a partner. God no, it was too much like those he knew. But he was subtle and sweet, a combination Tenten found highly adorable.

Sasuke can even get a little laugh at their engagement, since a week has passed since their actual wedding. He can admit that he was a bit weird with his proposal:

_A moonlit night as the fireworks were flying under the Konoha skies as the summer festival was coming to a close._

" _If I ask you to get marry me, would you?"_

_Tenten nearly choked on her onigiri by the question. "A-Are you actually pr-proposing right now!?"_

" _No- it depends on your answer…"_

_Of course she was blushing, but she took a moment to clear her through and her mind before she replied. "Hm, if you asked me to marry you. . . I'd say yes."_

_That wasn't expected, she could tell in an instant. "Why?"_

" _Isn't that what two adults do when they love one another? If you're proposing that surely must mean you love me, and since I love you as well. I would say yes!"_

_She clearly had a better handle with words than this Uchiha. "In that case Tenten, Will you marry me?"_

_She let out possibly one of the most adorable giggles he's ever heard. "Sure!"_

The ceremony itself was nice, it was in the morning so it would drag on all day. Everyone looked their best, things went smoothly, just the way Sasuke liked it.

Nowadays, they lived together in a "remastered" version of the Uchiha clan compound. Sasuke now leads the Anbu black-ops while Tenten took over Anko's job as a chunin exam proctor and overseer of The Forest of Death. Her friends came over with well wishes and wine, she was actually the last of their little quartet to get married:

Sakura married Naruto, Ino married Kiba and Hinata married Shikamaru.

Tenten would often poke jabs at her "brother" awaiting their turn to get married, but it was never a race. The brunette sat in the hammock with the summer breeze blowing through. Sasuke snoring softly beside her,  _he sounds like a lion when he does_.

This was her life now.

Strange, and perfect.


End file.
